The Education of a Succubus
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: Even though Lauren has expressed her approval, Bo still has a hard time feeding off of others...Takes place during S3 as an alternate timeline. S4 & S5 don't exist. UPDATE: Now a Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot because I'm bored and I don't really ever write non-AU's. For the sake of this story, season 4 &5 never happened. It's basically an alternate timeline for season three, Bo and Lauren never took a break, but dealt with their relationship problems and this fic is a continuation of their relationship from that point on. **

***It's all from Bo's perspective**

***I own nothing.**

…

It was two in the morning by the time I'd gotten back to the clubhouse. I hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights as I slowly and painfully made my way to my bedroom. I had been away for three days on a case involving an underfae, and tracking him down to get him to come quietly was no easy task. He a got a couple…_**good**_ shots in and as a result I probably looked worse for wear. Why hadn't I bothered to heal myself? Because even though Lauren had said she was fine with it, I still wasn't totally okay with it. That's why I avoided going to her place tonight, even though she had wanted me to. I knew she would make me feed. She would put on an understanding face, throw on her robe and then she would drive me to one of the closing nightclubs and have me grab somebody to heal with. All while she waited in my camaro with the heat blasting and the radio blaring the midnight mixes.

I didn't want that.

Besides, my injuries weren't too bad anyway. At least I didn't think so. A couple of scratches on my face, a black eye…there may be a few cracked ribs from when that repulsive thing threw me against a dumpster, but nothing that some ice and rubbing alcohol couldn't fix, and maybe some _**drinking**_ alcohol too, if Kenzi didn't take it all to Hale's for the evening. I didn't want to heal succubus style unless I really needed it, and right now, I didn't need it.

As I got closer to my room I was surprised to find that the light was already on. Although I wasn't too worried about who might be in my bedroom, it could have just been Kenzi forgetting to turn my light off, I did proceed with caution. I was still in well enough shape that I was ready to kick someone's ass if need be.

'Bo is that you?' Lauren called out to me, just before I entered my room. I froze. Although I should have expected this. I told Lauren that I would see her as soon as I got back from my case, we had been working on making time for each other, or rather I was working on making time for Lauren, because she always had time for me. But I hadn't counted on getting the shit kicked out of me by some fae so I had to make up an excuse as to why I couldn't see her tonight.

'Yeah babe it's me.' I replied, deciding to just bite the bullet and come in to see her. Because maybe she would understand my reasoning and we could just cuddle on the couch and watch the National Geographic channel instead of going out in search of a potential feed. I knew as soon as she spotted me I was wrong. She had gotten that troubled look on her face, the same one she gets whenever I'm hurt. All of her attention was on me, she would poke me and prod me first, and then she would baby me and god…I honestly don't know how I was able to make such a caring person fall in love with me. She rushed forward and her hands cradled my face, her grip was gentle but firm.

'What happened?' She asked.

'Gross underfae.' I replied with a smile, I had hoped that she would smile with me. Unfortunately she was too preoccupied with the abrasions on my face. I watched as she stared at me for a moment, letting her tongue jut out and moisten her bottom lip. She then shrugged at me.

'….and you didn't heal?'

I sighed before taking a seat on my satin sheets. I could see where she was laying on them earlier and I smiled because these were new sheets and I knew they would smell like her.

'Bo?' She came to sit beside me.

'Hmm?'

'Why didn't you heal?' She asked again, this time she was a little more firm. Sometimes I just wish she would let things go, but I know she's a doctor and I know she can't. It was my turn to shrug.

'I didn't want to.' I replied simply. That was the truth.

'You didn't….are you hurt anywhere else?' She questioned. I decided that it's no use trying to lie to her; she'll just start tearing off my clothes to find anything that could be a danger to my health or cause me pain. I love her for it. Because that's who she is, she's always done things that were for my own good. Even if I was too hard headed to see it. I take off my leather vest and let her see the punished flesh I knew was underneath it.

She gasped when she saw the large bruises that had practically painted a canvas of purple across my normally creamy skin. I tried not to flinch when her fingertips brushed across a particularly large bruise. She looked up at me and I had to look away because of the disappointment swimming in her rich brown eyes.

'What were you thinking?' She asked quietly. I shook my head.

'Baby, this looks worse than it actually is-,'

'Bullshit Bo!' She spat. I bit my lip and tried to really think about what I wanted to say next.

'I don't think I need to heal with the injuries that I have right now.' I began and scooted closer to her. Leaning in and brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, I pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. '…but some Tylenol and a warm bath with you would be amazing.'

I was hoping that she would agree with me, because that's all I really wanted right now; her. Just her.

'Bo, these injuries will take weeks to heal normally. Why on earth would you want to walk around in pain for the next few weeks?' She was baffled, and let me tell you, it was very hard to baffle my doctor. 'Honey, I told you that I'm fine with your feeding. You _**need**_ to do it. It's apart of you…apart of your nature….your damn biology-,'

'But I am more than just my biology, Lauren. You know that, I've told you this how many times?' I asked her as I removed my boots and knife holster. 'I hate sharing my body with other people…even feeding off other people bothers me.'

'Right. Bo I know that, but this is serious. This is your health and you can't help what you are-,'

'It's bullshit. If I wasn't with you Lauren, if I wasn't madly in love with you…then it might not bother me so bad. Being a succubus I mean. Lauren if it weren't for you and Kenzi I don't know what I would be. I know that I would probably give in to my nature wholeheartedly, a different feed would be in my bed every night and I'd probably end up giving into that…darkness. But I don't, and it's only because of you two. Kenzi protects my heart and you protect my soul.' I admitted. She took my hand and kisses each individual knuckle before letting it rest in her lap.

'Bo…'

'You give me everything I need and more, and I can't give that to you. You're so strong and selfless Lauren, I know I'd be sick if I had to live with you being…_**like that **_with other people. I would have an endless list of asses to kick.' I grumbled. That at least got me a watery smile.

She lightly rolled her eyes, in a way that only Dr. Lauren Lewis could, and cradled my face once more. 'I couldn't forgive myself if I knew you were walking around for the next little while in pain…'

I pressed my forehead and sighed. 'I know.'

'Let me help.' She mumbled against my lips. Before I knew it she had pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. She had made quick work of both of our clothes and all of a sudden she was between my legs, her warm breath teasing me because she was so close, yet so far from where I wanted her to be. The anticipation along with the sensation was making me wetter by the moment. I felt her lift my leg and place it over her shoulder. I lifted myself onto my elbows with a wince, my ribs were killing me in this position, so I could look down at her. I will myself not to shut my eyes as she places gentle kisses along my folds. If it were anybody else, I would have told them to hurry up, because it was just sex. But not with Lauren, never with Lauren. We _**always **_made love. No matter how rough we got, and we did get quite rough sometimes the request of the gorgeous blonde doctor herself no less, we both knew that there was nothing but love behind every touch.

She finally decided to end her gentle teasing and allowed her tongue to replace her lips. She had spread my folds and began a rhythmic pattern with her tongue that she knew would drive me crazy. We were quick learners when it came to each others bodies. Lauren and I would spend hours in bed discovering new things about one another, worshipping each others bodies. Because with Lauren, it's about quality and she is a quality lover. Could she have round after round of aggressive sex like your typical fae? No. I didn't want that with her anyway. I liked spending time just laying with her in bed, making her laugh, making her cum, making sure she knew that she was loved. I had almost fucked up once…never again. I didn't want to imagine a life without Lauren, I knew someday I would because her life is precious and she would only be here a short time compared to my life. But that's Lauren, and I would rather eighty years with her than a thousand years with a fae.

'Oh god.' I heard myself say as she brought me to the edge of my climax, I could feel my hips bucking against her mouth as she sucked on that little bundle of nerves. She hummed in approval because she has told me time and time again that she loves to watch me come undone. She reached her free hand up, the one that wasn't currently thrusting into me, and held my hand as my orgasm hit me and washed over me in waves. I shout her name repeatedly, each at varying degrees of volume. It wasn't long before her lips covered my own and she kissed me with so much passion while I recovered from that amazing orgasm she had just given me.

'Let me see.' She said as she pulled back from our kiss to inspect my face. 'The cuts have closed and your black eye is now a light brown.' She concluded. I spread my legs to allow her to slip a thigh between them, and my own thigh came in contact with her wet centre. I wrapped my arms around her and she began to rock her hips.

'B-babe, I need you to listen to me, okay?' She moaned.

'Uh-huh.' I replied, trying to focus on what she was saying.

'You can't take too much, alright?' She said. She was talking about feeding. I'm very careful when it comes to Lauren and taking her chi. I know that she can only handle so much and I refuse to drain her to the point of exhaustion like I would with anybody else.

'I know, baby.' I assured her, our thrusts picking up speed. I kissed her neck and shoulder.

'No I mean, you really can't take a lot. Even less than usual okay?' She replied. I agreed with her. For whatever reason she didn't want me to take as much as a usually took and that was fine with me. I was fine with taking nothing at all.

'You feel so good…' I whimpered.

'You too, I'm so close, Bo.' Her eyes screwed shut, and I could tell she was close by the way she rocked against me. 'I'm coming- Bo, I'm coming!' She gasped and I brought our lips together and started the process that would be my feeding.

Lauren's chi was warm, and so full of life it made me happy. It was like sweet nectar to me…there was also something else, something that wasn't there before. I cut off the feed before I could really taste what it was. She collapsed against me, and I held her for a moment before she sat up on her elbows.

'How are your ribs?' She asked and sat back on her knees. I sat up and looked down at the previously purple flesh that was now a light pink. She poked at them and all I could feel as a dull ache, like if I was working out or something. 'Good, and your face is completely healed.'

'All thanks to my brilliant doctor.' I smiled and rested my hand on her thigh. She rolled off of me to lie down and cuddle with me. She wrapped her arm across my midsection and I turned to face her, kissing her nose. 'Thank you.'

She gave me a sad smile. 'Bo I won't always be there.'

'I know that.' I admitted.

'That means that you're going to have to deal with feeding off of others. You got off lucky with this underfae. It could have been worse. It could have been something I couldn't have helped you with.' She explained.

'But it was, I was more careful.'

'You are going to face bigger enemies than just underfae, Bo. I can't have you coming to me half dead. And besides, it's not just a healing issue, I can't sustain you and I've accepted that-,'

'I wish you wouldn't. I wish you would be upset with me. You deserve so much more.' I mumbled quietly.

'You are who I want. Nobody else. Love is about compromise and to me this is a small price to pay to be with the love of my life. Especially when there are just things that you give me that nobody else could.' She smiled.

'Multiple orgasms?' I joked. She tapped my arm as if to scorn me. I brought my lips forward for a chaste kiss but she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and mumbled against my lips.

'I need you to be healthy for what's about to come in a near future. I need you to take care of yourself and know that I am okay with you taking care of yourself, because I love you.' She said. I pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes.

'What happened?' I worried. I figured it had been too long since I faced another jerk off who was threatening to destroy/ take over the world. She gave me a serious look before pointing to her coat that was resting at the end of the bed.

'In my pocket, I need you to get something.' She replied. I tossed the sheet off of me and grabbed her coat at the end of the bed. I reached inside and pulled out a leather glasses case.

'What is this?' I asked as I joined her back in bed.

'I couldn't risk carrying them around the compound…just open it.' She nodded. I opened the leather case and dumped out its contents. On the bed lay two positive pregnancy tests. I looked at her.

'Bo, I can understand if you aren't ready for something like this-,'

'You're pregnant?' I asked. She nodded. 'How?'

'Do you remember about a month ago when we…when you fed from me for the first time?'

'Yeah.' I replied.

'…and you shared your chi with me…'

'Yes…'

'You feed on what is essentially life force, Bo. You can give it and you can take it. That night that you gave it to me, I was ovulating. You got me pregnant.' She smiled shyly.

I couldn't believe it. 'You have my baby inside of you?'

She nodded. 'Like I said earlier, I don't want you to feel trapped because of this-,'

I took her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eye. 'Lauren, this is the best thing ever. It's apart of you and apart of me. It's ours. I love it already.' I gushed. A look of relief came over her face.

'God, I was just so worried you wouldn't believe me, and there is also the fact that we've barely been an official couple for more a year… I was worried it would be too much, too fast and that you'd freak out or something.' She admitted. I pecked her lips.

'I knew I tasted something in your chi that wasn't there before. It must be the baby.' I chuckled and rubbed my hand over her flat stomach. 'Lauren, I am in love with you and I couldn't care if you got pregnant now or ten years from now. We're going to be a family, and you don't know how long I've wanted this kind of life.'

'I've known that I've wanted a family with you since Hecuba.' She replied.

'This is why you didn't want me to take too much, isn't it?' I said. She nodded.

'I just need to run some more tests to make sure that you taking my chi won't harm the baby.' She explained.

'Of course.' I agreed. 'This is why you want me to get used to feeding off of others, isn't it?'

'You need to be healthy and you can't always rely on me. Plus when the baby comes, I have no idea how the fae community will act. You need to make sure you can be ready to protect him or her. You can't be constantly injured. You need to feed off others for not just you anymore, but for your family, Bo. And I know it will take time but you will overcome your guilt.' She ran her fingers through my hair soothingly. 'You are a succubus, a beautiful, powerful succubus, and I love you for it.' She placed her hand over mine on her stomach. 'And your child loves you for it, because your heart belongs to us.'

I knew Lauren was right. I had new responsibilities now; I needed to get over my guilt of not being able to be physically monogamous with Lauren. She wanted me to be proud of who I was, and I would. I understood now, or at least I was beginning to, I shouldn't even be able to be emotionally monogamous with Lauren, yet here I was, about to start a family with her. Because Lauren is my _**love**_, she is my _**life**_.

Biology be damned.

…

**Hope that was a nice little one shot for you guys! **

***Any and all mistakes are mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By request, this has become a two-shot. **

***Thanks for all your kind words by the way.**

***Still from Bo's perspective.**

***I own nothing.**

…

'I know this is a lot to comprehend right now, I still can't even believe it's happening and Lauren's already two months along, but it would mean a lot to me if you would be apart of my kid's life…it would be nice if it had at least one grandparent.' I sighed. Trick looked at me with an unreadable expression. He was clearly still processing, after all, I had just barged into the Dahl that morning, hours before it opened, and started spilling the beans about Lauren's pregnancy. She's been after me to talk to Trick about it for months, I was worried about telling him because even though he's okay with me _**dating**_ Lauren, I didn't know if he would be so gung-ho about me getting her pregnant.

I didn't beat around the bush when I told him either. In fact the first thing out of my mouth was "Lauren's Pregnant!" I thought it was best I just make it quick, like ripping off a band-aid. Truthfully, I'd never felt more like a teenage boy in that moment, having to tell my parental figure that I knocked my girlfriend up. I was still kind of waiting for him to explode, to tell me that this was some sort of abomination that was against all things fae. He would probably explain it to me like I gave a shit about the fae. Like it would change my mind. If he says that to me the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is pack our things because Lauren, Kenzi and I are leaving. There's no way I'm raising our baby in an environment where its own great-grandfather doesn't even want it around.

He was still staring at me, and his mouth twitched a little. I prepared myself for a tongue lashing from The Blood King. But he only grinned and moved around the bar to hug me. It took a minute before I responded to the hug because I was shocked at how happy he seemed. I thought at most I would get reluctant acceptance.

'You're not mad?' I asked as he pulled away. He chuckled and shook his head.

'Nor am I surprised. You've always carved your own path Bo, gone against the grain, and done what you've wanted to do. I thought your relationship with Lauren was just going to be some sort of passing fancy, but over time I realized that your love for each other is genuine. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?' He shrugged.

I smiled.

'I knew this would come eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon. But Lauren is good for you. She's very supportive of you and your wellbeing and she will make a good mother to my great-grandchild. And you will too, I'm sure of it. And I know you probably wouldn't care either way but…you have my blessing.' He patted my arm.

'Actually, it means a lot to me that I got your blessing Trick. I just want our child to grow up and be surrounded by love. I'm just so happy that you're okay with this and even…happy?'

'Of course I'm happy. I'll have a chance to be a proper grandpa. It's something I was unfortunately unable to really do with you.' He frowned.

'That's not your fault.' I assured him.

'I know but…' He trailed off. 'So, is Lauren seeing a human doctor or a fae doctor for her pregnancy?'

'Human for right now, she doesn't know if she should see a fae doctor.' I admitted.

'Why not?' He asked.

'Well, we're both a little worried about how the fae will react to our baby, you know…isn't it against fae politics for a human and a fae to procreate?' I rolled my eyes. There weren't many things about the fae that I didn't roll my eyes at.

'It's certainly not celebrated but-,'

'Is anybody going to try and hurt my family, Trick?' I asked urgently. It had been a burning question in my mind everyday since I found out that Lauren was pregnant: Would someone try to bring harm to the woman I loved and our child? I didn't want it to happen but I would be prepared if anybody ever tried to hurt us; to hurt _**them**_. They could come at me all they wanted, but if Lauren or the baby ever got hurt…I didn't even want to think about the destruction I would cause.

'Surely it will be frowned upon by the more, conservative and old fashion fae and probably the Elders but, I don't think anyone would try and harm your baby or Lauren. You have to remember that Lauren is still property of the Ash-,'

I chuckled humourlessly. 'How could I forget?'

'…and attacking her is as good as attacking the Ash. Lauren is with the light, and there is a very, _**very**_ good chance that the baby will be at least part fae, so in compliance with fae law, the baby is light fae.' He finished, and I narrowed my eyes.

'So even when it's old enough to decide, my kid doesn't even get to choose to remain unaligned?' There's always something in fine print with these assholes.

'No, it will. Technically you could declare it unaligned when it's born because Lauren isn't actually Light Fae but just hear me out. I know that being unaligned is a huge part of who you are, but this might not be such a bad thing if you think about it. Your child will have the protection of the Light.'

'Okay.' I managed from between my clenched teeth. He nodded and went behind the bar. He set a bottle of whiskey on the bar top and drummed his fingers along the counter.

'Celebratory shot?' He offered. I grinned but shook my head. I wanted to go home and be with Lauren.

'Rain-check gramps, I'm gonna go home and relax with my girlfriend for a while.'

He waved as I headed for the door. 'Tell Lauren I said congratulations!'

'I will. Thanks again.' I called out and walked into the bright sunlight of Tuesday morning Toronto.

…

…

'Unbelievable.' I was half asleep but I could still hear Lauren mumble the word in disbelief. I sat up so that I was leaning on my elbow as I looked toward the other end of the room where my beautiful pregnant lady just happened to be trying on close with apparently very little success.

I know I probably have the stupidest grin on my face right now as I watch Lauren try and squeeze into a pair of jeans, but I can't help it. It takes everything in me not to giggle as I watch her attempt to close the button over her protruding belly. She was four months pregnant and had only very recently started to show. She stopped trying to button up the jeans and looked at me in the mirror with a grin.

'What are you smiling about?' She asked me. I shift from my place on the bed and move to the edge, letting my feet drop to the floor. I stood up to stretch and then padded across the floor to stand behind her in the mirror.

'Because you're the only person with whom I fall more and more in love with each day.' I replied. When she looked up, I think she expected me to be smiling as if I was just being helplessly cheesy but I make sure to give her the most reassuring look so that she knows I'm being one hundred percent honest. She bit her lip when she realized the seriousness behind it. My arms come to wrap around her and I pull her to my body so that her back is flush against my chest.

'Is that so?' She asked.

'Cross my heart…' I mumbled into her hair.

'Good,' she began. 'I've never felt more loved than when I am with you.' She tells me. And for a few moments we stay silent and hold each other. Every now and again we have moments like this, where we just revel in the fact that we have each other. Lauren admitted to me once that she was worried she would spend the rest of her life alone, that she would never find love again, her only companionship being that of her comatose ex-girlfriend Nadia. And I know how she felt because I didn't think I'd ever have anybody feel that way about me. Ever. I mean, I spent ten years draining the life of anybody I touched. I didn't have any hope for true love.

Sometimes we'll talk late into the night, about the possibility that our lives had taken so many shitty turns just so we could end up with each other. She would have never of known about the fae had she not gone to the Congo. I know I'd probably would have never have met Lauren had I been raised amongst fae. Even if I did I would look down on her the way they all do, think of her as a disposable human. That thought sends chills down my spine every time I think about it.

I felt her hand reach up and cup my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and I knew, that she knew, what I was thinking about. She always seemed to know what I was thinking and I guess it's because that, besides Kenzi, she's the only person who really knows who I am.

'Ultrasound today.' She smiled and pinched my cheek a little before going over to her duffle bag of clothes by my dresser. We spend the week at her condo so she can be closer to work, and we spend weekends here at the clubhouse. This wasn't a permanent arrangement, according to Hale we would be moving to a townhouse in a human neighbourhood that was close to Light Fae territory. I was really thankful for Hale being the Ash; he liked and respected Lauren, so he had very little issue accepting the news about Lauren. He immediately offered to start paying Lauren a salary once he officially became the Ash, before she only got an allowance while she lived in her condo.

'Are you having trouble finding something to wear?' I laughed as she tried on another pair of jeans and failed to get them to close.

'These fit just over a week ago.' She grumbled.

'Here, let me see.' I turned her around to face me before I sunk to my knees in front of her. I placed my hands on her bump and pressed my ear to it.

'What are you doing?' She giggled. I shushed her playfully, before pulling back and looking up at her.

'The baby says it knows how much I love you in those jeans but it needs lots of room so you'll need some bigger pants.' I grinned.

…

…

'Third time you've called in the past two hours, Bobo…' Kenzi sighed. I was on a case for the Light Fae, they had offered to pay handsomely and I really wanted to start contributing financially in my family. It was a three day stake out, tracking some ogre who had taken something from the archives, how he got in there in the first place I'll never know. I was offered the job because the jerk I was searching for spent a lot of time in Dark territory, and guess who has the power to go wherever she chooses? Little Miss Unaligned…..

The only downside was that I had to leave for so long. Lauren was seven months pregnant and at this point I hated leaving her for more than a few hours. She worked even less now and spent a lot of time at home, much to my delight, and we had been able to spend more time getting ready for the baby. We had recently started taking Lamaze classes with our next door neighbour who was eight months pregnant, Sarah, who Lauren had really taken to and I couldn't be more thrilled because Lauren was making friends outside of the fae world.

'I know Kenz, I just…I'm nervous. I feel like I should be there right now, what if I'm making a mistake by being here?' I asked.

'Bo, you are at work, so you can provide for your girlfriend and unborn child. What you're doing is called taking responsibility, succubum.' She replied.

'I miss her. A lot. It's hard not being there.' I sighed.

'I understand, Bo. But I promise, Preggo-pants is in good hands. I'm taking care of her.' She said. I know she's being sincere because there had been a real change in Kenzi once she found out about the baby. She treats Lauren with far more respect than she ever did before. It was like Kenzi finally realized that Lauren was permanent. That she wasn't just here for the short term until I went back to Dyson. He and I weren't on good terms right now anyway. He found out about the baby as well, from Hale, and confronted me about it. He thought that his little confession during my Dawning would have me crawling back to him in no time and was surprised when I confirmed that we were having a child together. I haven't talked to him in over four months and I'm not bothered by it.

'What is she doing right now?' I asked.

'Right now? She was eating the hell out of a carton of rocky road ice cream and watching some veterinarian on National Geographic…'

'The Incredible Dr. Pol….' I said to myself.

'Huh? Yeah. But now she's asleep.'

'Well, do me a favour and tell her that I love her very much and that I'm missing her like crazy-oh, and I will be home tomorrow for sure because I found the thief from the archives.'

'Will do, wondersnatch. Stay safe!' It was the last thing she said to me before I hung up.

…..

I'm not entirely sure if a file containing the salaries of the Light Fae security team was worth three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist but, surely it would be worth the nine grand the Light Fae would owe me for dealing with that ogre.

I could finally go home, and I was very happy about that. However, there was no way I could hobble home like this. Not just because of Lauren, but because our human neighbours are still being lead to believe that I'm an electrician, so driving the beast into our quite little neighbourhood at two in the morning and then hoping out of it, looking like I had been mauled by a wild animal, would raise some suspicions.

I pulled up to the corner of a nightclub on the other side of town and limped my way to the alley beside it. It was only a few minutes before this one drunk guy started to stumble by and I called out to him.

'Hey!' I called.

He turned to me and stumbled a little before coming closer. Once he was at arm's length I grabbed him and forced him further into the damp alley.

'Whaddaryadoin'.' He slurred.

'Sorry buddy, Doctor's orders.'

…

Our child was due sometime this week and I should have been ecstatic but I couldn't be totally happy when I knew Lauren wasn't. She was having a hormonal week. Things seemed to upset her easily. Upset Lauren really gets to me. Unlike most other pregnant women who, if they are upset, tend to lash out at their significant other, Lauren prefers to suffer in silence.

'What are you looking at?' I asked. I had walked into the bathroom, where I had run a bath for her. Instead of being in the bath, she was sitting on the edge of it focusing on her swollen belly. I came up to kneel beside her. 'Lauren?'

She gave me a sad smile. 'Do you…do you still find me attractive, Bo?' She asked. I was taken aback. Did I do something to make her think that I found her any less attractive than I did before? Nothing came to mind. 'Baby, what are you talking about?'

She chewed her bottom lip. 'I've just been feeling, kind of ugly lately.'

'Seriously?' I asked. I had no idea how to picture Lauren as anything else but the gorgeous woman of my dreams, which she was 24/7, pregnant or not. Sometimes I will wake up in the middle of the night and just catch a glimpse of Lauren looking so peaceful and I think that this woman literally must have been made for me specifically because everything about her draws me in. I couldn't believe Lauren had thought I didn't find her attractive.

'Did your hit your head or something?'

There goes that patented eye roll. 'No.' She chuckled.

'Lauren, you are absolutely stunning. All. The. Time. And you are by far the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen. It's going to be hell for me to abstain from making love to you for those few weeks after you give birth to my little Charlotte or Ethan.' I replied.

She raised her eyebrow in a playful manner. 'Well then, not a moment wasted…' She leaned forward but I caught her lips with my own halfway. I knew her confidence had returned by the way she kissed me. Hungry and Eager. She bit my bottom lip and I nearly lost it. So much for a relaxing bath, Dr. Lewis.

…

It was four thirty in the morning when Lauren nudged me awake. At first I didn't think anything of it; I thought that she just wanted some tea or a glass of water. But then I heard her groan and I sat straight up in bed. She was clutching her lower back and her face was scrunched in pain and I knew that it was time.

'Are you having contractions?' I asked, even though I knew the answer was probably yes. I just needed to make sure. She looked at me and nodded. I kissed her cheek before hoping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. I grabbed some sweats for Lauren and placed them on the bed before helping her stand and putting the clothes on her. We both carefully made our way downstairs and I sat Lauren on the couch and gave her the cordless phone to call the doctor. I sprinted up the steps again and headed for the guest bedroom where I would find Kenzi, she had been staying with us for the past couple of days. As soon as I flicked on the lights she shot up and cursed in Russian. She shook her head to wake herself up and looked at me.

'Baby time?' She asked. I nodded. 'I'll grab the hospital bag; you go heat up the car Bobo!' She hopped out of bed and headed for the closet.

….

I played with Lauren's fingers as she laid on the hospital bed in the delivery room. She looked pale and her skin was a little clammy, she had been in active labour for a little over four hours now. Dr. Mitchell came in every so often to check how dilated Lauren was, so far she was seven centimetres and he was hopeful that she could start pushing within the next half hour.

'Are you okay?' She asked me. I looked up at her from my place beside her bed.

'Of course I am. I should be asking you that question, shouldn't I?' I tried to divert attention away from myself.

'You're not okay.' She holds my hand a little tighter. 'Scared?'

I nod reluctantly. She doesn't even ask what I'm scared about specifically and she doesn't need to because I'm scared of literally everything that's going on or is about to happen.

'Me too.' She admitted.

'We can't both be scared.' I said.

'Sure we can, we'll be scared together.' She ran her thumb across my knuckles and blinked at me.

'I couldn't do this with anybody else.' And it was true; I couldn't do this with anybody else. She keeps me so calm all the time. I think I would freak out if anybody else was doing this instead of her. She was the stronger one out of both of us, I knew that. Maybe not physically but emotionally she took care of me like nobody else.

'You'll never have to. I promise.' She said. I believe her, because I'll never do this with anybody else, I don't care how long I live.

….

Lauren is in pain and there is nothing I can do about it. Lauren is crying and I can't wipe away her tears because if I let go of her hand she might lose her mind. This is a surreal experience, it's like all I can see is me and her and everything else is a blur. I know that she is pushing again because she gripped my hand a little tighter and I know it'll leave a bruise but I can't be bothered to think about that right now. I faintly hear Dr. Mitchell say that Lauren just needs to give one more, solid push and we can have our baby.

'One more, okay?' I said, pressing kisses to her fingers. She doesn't say anything, but she nods and gives it her all, like she does with everything in her life.

Seconds later I hear an infant wailing and I turn my head. Dr. Mitchell is holding my baby up while it cries for the warmth of its mother. I'm frozen in place because I can't believe that _**we**_ made that. Lauren is the only one who can bring me out of my trance. She tapped my hand.

'Go cut the cord Bo.' She assured me with a smile. I nod and move to the end of the bed. Cutting the cord is a quick process and a moment later Dr. Mitchell handed me our child.

'That's your daughter, Bo.' He smiled and placed the wailing baby in my arms. She stopped crying as soon as I held her. I immediately moved up to where Lauren was and placed her on Lauren's chest. Lauren smiled at me; she was beaming as pulled her closer to her.

'Charlotte.' I say. It's all I could say. A minute later a nurse came to pick Charlotte up to clean and weigh her. She returned quickly with our daughter, snugly wrapped in a blanket with a little soft yellow hat on top of her head. They gave her back to Lauren, and I was okay with that. I don't think I could hold her right now. I take a seat in the chair beside Lauren's bed.

'7lbs 4oz.' Lauren repeated. I stuck my finger out and let my child hold onto it while Lauren moved her hospital gown so Charlotte could be fed.

'That's good right?' I asked.

'It's great Bo. She's a good weight.' Lauren assured me.

'Good.'

…

It was well into the afternoon and Lauren had just awoken from her nap. Charlotte lay next to the bed in her hospital bassinet. Kenzi had gone to the cafeteria for lunch and she had promised to bring us all back something, well, except for little Charlotte who had already eaten. I pulled her bassinet closer to me and played with her little hands. Would these innocent hands someday thrall somebody? Would this tiny mouth suck the chi from unsuspecting and possibly unwilling people?

'I hope she's human.' I said. But I didn't mean to. It was an accident, but Lauren's giving me a concerned look. I ground my teeth and shook my head. 'Sorry.'

'Why did you say that?' She asked me.

'I just…hope she's a human. A normal, human girl.' I admit. I don't want my child to be a succubus. Not even half of a succubus. 'Do you think she'll be a succubus?'

'Well Bo, the fae gene is very strong. Not only that but she was created from the sharing of chi-,'

'So you don't think there's a chance she could take after you?' I wasn't even aware I was crying until Charlotte started to fuss from my tear drops falling on her little cheeks.

'Why does it matter?' Lauren argued. 'Pick her up, Bo. She wants you to hold her.'

I do as I'm told. Charlotte calms as soon as she's in my arms. Just like before.

'I don't want her to have that burden.' I mumbled. Lauren shook her head.

'It's not a burden, honey. It's a gift. We talked about this. You need to love who you are.' She said.

'I know. I'm getting there, I just…she'll have to grow up and learn how to be a succubus without killing people like I did.'

'Which you will teach her.' Lauren nodded. 'You will also teach her to be proud of being a succubus _**and**_ a human. She won't have fae arrogance, we'll make sure of that.'

I nodded.

'What if I'm not a good parent? I haven't exactly had the best parental figures in my life…'

'This is a learning experience for both of us. We'll figure it out together. I promise.' She said. There are very few people I trust with those words. "I Promise.", only two actually. The tiny Russian girl who was probably stuffing her face with hospital vending machine snacks, and the mother of my daughter.

Kenzi came skidding in the room a few minutes later, a grocery bag full of goodies hung off of her arm.

'What's up guys?' She asked as she tossed the bag down in an empty chair. She moved over to where I was holding Charlotte. She leaned down and stroked her cheek with her finger. 'How is the princess?'

'Very much awake, aren't you sweetheart?' I laughed as Charlotte stared back at me.

'Charlotte's an awesome name, by the way. Good job Not-so-Preggo-pants, very classy.' Kenzi gave her a high five. 'Which is why I think her middle name should be Xena, like the warrior princess.' She suggested. Lauren laughed and so did I. Lauren looked at me and nodded and I turned to Kenzi.

'Actually, her name is Charlotte Mackenzie Dennis.' I announced. Kenzi put a hand to her chest and gasped.

'As in moi?!' She beamed.

'Yes, it was both mine and Lauren's idea. After all, you will be her only Aunt-,'

'I will be the best only Aunt you guys have ever seen. Now let me see her!' He squealed. I chuckled and handed Charlotte over to Kenzi who took a seat in the chair next to mine. I stood, stretching my legs and moved over to Lauren's bedside. I was barely leaned over when her arms wrapped around me and pulled me in for a kiss I would personally consider earth shattering.

'Be careful when you're sucking each others faces. That's how we got here in the first place.' Kenzi chimed in from behind me.

Lauren looked at me and bit her lip. 'It's going to be a long few weeks.' She sighed.

…

I am a suburban succubus and I am not afraid to say it. I live in a three bedroom home at the end of a cul de sac, I drive a minivan as well as my camaro, both of which are filled with soothers, pre-school books and car seats. Me and my pregnant wife, who by the way is approaching forty and is still the hottest mom on the block, host community barbeques at least once a month during the summer. I coach a hockey team for six year olds, and might I add that my daughter is the best player?

I know I'm boasting but I how can I not? Look where I've come from. Right now, I should be having some sort of chi orgy in the back room of a Dark Fae nightclub, but all it took was one woman to change my entire future. One geeky, gorgeous human doctor gave me everything I've ever wanted.

Plenty of fae think that don't actually know what true happiness is. They think I'll grow out of this idea of nuclear family bliss eventually because I'm still a baby in the eyes of the fae. But I can assure you; Bo Dennis is all grown up.

…**..**

**That's it, we're done. Let the curtain fall because the show is over. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece. So thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

***Any and All mistakes are mine!**


End file.
